Hope Rogers
by Bubbles3011
Summary: basically, Capsicles Sister but Updated :) OC/ ? You choose which Avenger she ends up with. Rating may change :)
1. Chapter 1

Oh my Thor!

I huffed and wrestled with my lock on the chain. Once again Loki had decided to go after me to either kill me or pressure me into marriage. But I was no Asgardian. In his case Ass-gardian. Now don't get me wrong, I don't mind being an ambassador between Asgard and Earth. However; I really do not appreciate being kidnapped. My thoughts were interrupted by an unearthly yell. I took this chance to use the only thing he'd given me, a chicken bone. Which I proceeded to use it to undo the rope. Hopping out I continued with extreme caution. Thank George had taught me a few tricks on knives and hand to hand combat. After clearing one area I went through. After a while I came face to face with Loki and Thor who were having an epic battle.

"Loki stop! This is one reason I am not keen on going near you. " I yelled efficiently getting his attention.

"Then marry me and I will stop." He said.

"Let us get this the hell over with." I muttered.

"But isn't of your custom to what you call date?"

"No need. I know you better than Thor, and we live in the tower together." By the tower I meant Stark Tower, the current place where all the Avengers lived. It might be strange, but the thing you might know is I am Captain America's sister. With all the war I joined Torchwood under Captain Jack's watch and learned many new languages, most of them alien.

"sssSSS. Ouch that hurt."

"Of course it did because you are nothing but _shtako._" I spat angrily at him.

"SHTAKO?" He repeated confused.

"Shtako, crap or poop used by the votans of the future." Said a computer that was from my protective armour, which was now repaired. It moulded itself around me.

"Now allow me to make you shtako all over the floor!" I retorted and attacked with Thor going after him on the other side. In no time, we had him back at the palace caged like a monkey.

"Shall we?" Asked Thor. I nodded I wanted some time back on my home planet. Sight-seeing is fun. If that's what you call getting captured and kissing butts.


	2. Chapter 2

An Upset Stomach

Once we got back we heard Tony, Pepper and our vent dweller yelling. Thor told me to stay back. Just as he turned around an outraged scientist known as Bruce Banner stumbled through the door. He was obviously going to turn green. At that moment I was not scared and walked over to him and hugged him. All of a sudden his thrashing stopped.

"My stomach hurts." He muttered before collapsing into my arms.

"Bruce!" All the Avenger's exclaimed running worriedly. As the only conscious doctor in the room I ordered them to leave. I finally got his toxicology report to rule out poison. Once that was out of the picture I could focus on getting the rest of the Avengers in and okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here is chapter 3 please help me figure out who she should have a relationship with. Review Please :) May contain some references to Doctor Who Torchwood, Defiance, etc

* * *

Walking up to the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury he was glaring at me. I knew then I was in a whole lot of trouble. Standing at attention, I spoke, "Sir?"

"That was a stupid stunt, Crushman." Jeez he was using my spy name, not good.

"Did I not do what you ask me to do? I did create an alliance with the frost giants, however cruel they are? Did I not stop Odin from being poisoned, I did what you asked me to do."

"I did not order you to run off with Loki!" He almost burst at the seams.

"With all do respect, I did _**not**_ run off with Loki, he was making another false attempt to make me marry him. Thor just happened to be there." I stated.

"I read your report! But I am going to keep you grounded."

"How long, Sir?"

"A month."

"What?!"

"We can make it three."

"No one will do sir."

"Since you're an ambassador we can't keep you here for long so enjoy your freedom. Dismissed." Then I turned on my heel and left heading for the Tower. As I walked into the main living room I heard ' Hey sexy lady, op,op,op,oo,op' from three floors above, I rolled my eyes apparently both Bruce and Tony were back to work again.(Unfortunately) When I reached my room I changed from my SHIELD uniform to some jeans a Notre Dame shirt and my blue high tops. I pulled my brown hair up in a right side ponytail. Looking up when I walked in, Steve smiled.

"I hope Fury didn't punish you too much."

"I wish, a month on suspension! What the heck am I going to do?!"

"You could come on missions with Natasha and I." Clint offered walking in with a half eaten apple in his hand.

"No, no way am I allow my little sister in field!" Steve said firmly, much to my dismay.

"Oh come on it's no worse than Torchwood!" I argued.

"So where were you last year when the Chitari attacked? HMM?"

"Saving English butt! We had our own problems, I lost one of my best friends and almost lost the guy who saved me from multiple years waiting for my brother to come out of a freakin' ice sleep." The rest of the team watched in amusement as I started to win. "You're lucky Jack could travel in time to bring to the exact time where you," I said poking his chest," woke up thank you very much. I may be no superhero but so far I've done better than you!"

"I wish you hadn't gone to Law school, fine Hope you can go, but promise me you'll do the surveillance bit of the work." Crossing my fingers behind my back I shook his hand.

"Promise!" I lied.


	4. Not A chapter

I'm not sure whether to continue this or not so once I get more reviews I will decide, PEACE LOVE, ETC


	5. Chapter 5

Since that morning when all the Avenger's left in a hurry without telling me I figured there was something big going on in the helicarrier. So I made my way there and crawled into the vent to see what happened. I listened to the meeting the team was having with Fury. Apparently HYDRA was back for not my brother, me because I was closer to him than most, in this business that was not good. "Your mission is to take him down without anyone knowing, including Hope. I have some of our best agents escorting her to a weekend vacation in Hawaii."

"So what you're saying is she is _soooooo_ much more important so she gets to go to Hawaii for free?"Tony drawled.

"In this mission yes," Before he could continue Steve interrupted him.

"I've watched this man operate, the best isn't good enough." I had to control myself from smirking, I had used a robot that looked exactly like me to keep them busy. And I finally decided it was in their best interest to keep me safe. That being said I was not going to stay here while my friends decided to put their live on the line for me.

Scanning for overly large heat signatures I was able to isolate an area that had way too much heat to be just a normal business. Breaking in I inadvertently triggered an alarm. Since running is not my strong point I got captured.

"Who knew all it took for you to come to me was a little disturbance." HYDRA walked in. My anger flared hot. I swear I was going to turn into Johnny Storm. But my current hanging position made it hard to move at all. "To think, I thought you were smarter than Mr. Rogers. Struggling is something that is of no use." He said, the arrogant son of a b***h.

After a few hours of extreme torture, Viper, the second leader of HYDRA and A.I.M, walked in extremely confident. "Now tell me all about S.H.E.I.L.D and it's defense systems. And I will consider not destroying you HOPE ROGERS." She said trying to appeal to me.

"No way in h**l." I spat through the gauze. Striking me against the temple I fell into a black hole of unrest.


	6. Chapter 6

So I was wondering what you guys want me to do next, I know all my stories are not done yet but, I was wondering out of these: Fantastic Four, Doctor Who, Defiance, or Str Trek would you want me to do?


	7. Story Updates

So since these two stories of mine: JimWomanLenChaos and Red&Blue have the most Follow/favorite I've deiced to update these more often than the other stories I've done.

I would also like your feed back on all stories read thanks Bye ;)


End file.
